I Need You Tonight
by Amunet
Summary: Shonen Ai Meine Erste Songfic über die Liebe zwischen Piccolo und Gohan.


Titel: I need you Tonight Kategorie: Songfic Titel Interpret: Backstreet Boys Paaring: Gohan X Piccolo Warnung: Shonen-Ai; meine erste und bisher einzige Songfic.  
  
Für Rechtschreib und Grammatikfehler übernehme ich keine Haftung. Weder die Charaktere noch das Lied gehören mir. Ist alles nur geklaut ähm, Verzeihung ausgeliehen. Ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen und mich auch sonst nicht daran bereichern, außer vielleicht geistig.  
  
VIEL SPAß BEIM LESEN!!!  
  
Ich brauche dich heute Nacht  
  
Öffne mir dein Herz  
Und sage mir, was dich bedrückt, oh ja  
Ich weiß, dass wir so viel Schmerz durchgemacht haben  
Aber ich brauche dich immer noch in meinem Leben, und...  
  
Ich gehe durch Dendes Palast und frage mich was du wohl gerade machst. Als du heute Mittag angekommen bist hast du mich nur traurig angelächelt und gesagt du wolltest Dende besuchen. Wie konnte ich auch nur denken, du kamst wegen mir. Früher bevor wir uns trennten, kamst du NUR zu mir. Wie konnte ich nur den Fehler machen und dich ziehen lassen. Mein Herz rast immer noch  
wegen dir. Ich vermisse dich so sehr.  
  
Ich brauche dich heute Nacht  
Ich brauche dich jetzt  
Ich weiß tief in meinem Herzen,  
dass es nichts bedeutet, ob es richtig oder falsch ist  
  
Deine Mutter war es, die unserer Beziehung eine Ende gab. Sie sagte es ist  
falsch. Du warst noch so furchtbar jung. Wir waren beide Männer. Ich unterdrückte meine Gefühle für dich, sie hatte doch recht, oder? Ich wollte immer nur das beste für dich. Doch heute wo du mir wieder so nahe bist da  
spüre ich es...  
  
Ich brauche dich heute Nacht wirklich  
  
An deiner Zimmertür angekommen verharre ich. Soll ich zu dir gehen? Wie wirst du reagieren? Was soll ich dir überhaupt sagen? Wenn du weißt, auf welche schmerzliche Weise ich noch immer für dich empfinde, wirst du mir dann verzeihen können? Ich hoffe so sehr. Was würde ich nicht alles dafür geben die Zeit zurück drehen zu können. Ob Shenglong mir helfen kann? Aber was wenn ich dich dann vergesse? Die Stunden die wir gemeinsam Arm in Arm verbracht haben. Das wäre es mir nicht wert. An dieser Zeit zerre ich. Du  
bist mein Leben.  
  
Ich habe mir überlegt, was ich dir sagen werde  
Aber manchmal klingen die Worte so falsch,  
oh ja, das tun sie  
und ich weiß, dass du irgendwann verstehen wirst,  
dass das, was wir haben, diesmal so richtig ist, und...  
  
Vorsichtig öffne ich deine Türe. Du liegst auf dem Bett und schläfst. Wie  
schön du bist. Du erinnerst mich an ein Bild von einem Engel das ich irgendwann mal gesehen habe. Mein schöner starker Engel. Deine Haare liegen dir wirr ums Gesicht. Einfach zum anbeißen. Ich setzte mich auf das Bett und wie von selbst streicheln ich dir einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Ich beuge mich vor. Berühre deine Lippen mit den meinen. Möchte dich noch ein letztes mal küssen. Deine Wärme, dein Geruch, dein ALLES, du fesselst mich.  
Ich liebe dich.  
  
Ich brauche dich heute Nacht  
Ich brauche dich jetzt  
Ich weiß tief in meinem Herzen,  
dass es nichts bedeutet, ob es richtig oder falsch ist  
  
Unter meinem Kuss erwachst du. Schaust mich an mit deinen unergründlichen  
und tiefschwarzen Augen. Ein Strahlen geht von dir aus, das mich fast  
blendet. Ich erröte. Du hast mich ertappt. "Gohan... ich... es tut mir leid," stammele ich und möchte fliehen, doch du hältst mich fest. "Warum  
Piccolo, warum?" Kann ich es dir wirklich sagen?  
  
Und all die vielen Male, als wir versuchten,  
es für immer dauern zu lassen  
und Baby, ich weiß  
ich brauche dich  
ich weiß tief in meinem Herzen  
dass es nichts bedeutet, ob es richtig oder falsch ist  
ich brauche dich wirklich, oh  
  
"Gohan, ich weiß... ich habe Fehler gemacht... mein größter Fehler war es  
auf deine Mutter zu hören. Ich wäre nicht gut für dich. Gohan ich liebe dich, werde dich immer lieben, du bist alles was ich will." Dein Brustkorb bebt. Du ziehst heftig den Atem ein. Ich habe wieder alles falsch gemacht. Liebe ist wohl nichts für mich. "Mein Piccolo..." Mehr höre ich nicht mehr von dir. Du versiegelst meine Lippen. Ich sinke zu dir auf das Bett. Wir  
küssen uns lange und zärtlich. Wie sehr habe ich deine Nähe vermisst.  
  
Ich brauche dich heute Nacht - ich brauche dich, oh ich brauch dich Baby  
Ich brauch dich jetzt - es muss das hier sein, es muss das hier sein  
Ich weiß tief in meinem Herzen  
Nein, es bedeutet nichts, ob es richtig oder falsch ist  
Ich weiß nur Baby, dass ich dich heute Nacht wirklich brauche  
  
Jetzt ist alles wieder so wie es vorher war. Ich lass dich nicht mehr los.  
Du bist der jenige der die Leere in meinem Herzen ausfüllt. Du bist der jenige, der mein Herz zum schreien bringt. Wenn du nur immer bei mir sein  
kannst. Ich möchte nicht mehr an das Morgen denken, als du mir ins Ohr  
flüsterst "Ai Shiteru Piccolo-San, Ai Shiteru." Deine Mutter kann mich  
mal... denn ich ....  
  
Ich brauche dich heute Nacht wirklich.... 


End file.
